Clawed Love
by kineret
Summary: Two are coming to the little town named Beacon Hills. One: an Alpha pack. Two: Roberta Delgado. (oc) What will happen when the two will meet? More then that, what will happen when the dominant girl will meet the dominant leader of the Alpha pack?
1. Roberta Delgado

** A/N: Hi! this is my new story. It called "Clawed Love" and it's a Teen Wolf story. **

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Clawed love**

**Chapter 1: Roberta Delgado**

Scott McCall was on his way back home from the Hale's house after helping saving Isaac from the Alpha pack in the hospital.

"Scott, look who came for a visit," said Melissa McCall, Scott's mom. Scott stared at his nineteen years old cousin. "Roberta." Said Scott. "Nice to see you too, Scotty." Said Roberta. "Sorry, you surprised me. How are you? How is college?" asked Scott. "I am fine, and college is over for me, I didn't like it. But of course it's a shame for Robert Delgado that his daughter will quit college so I moved out." Said Roberta.

"Ho. So you are staying with us?" asked Scott. "Yes… unless you want me out too?" she said in a frown. Melissa scowled at her son. "Of course not. The guest's room is free." Said Scott in a smile. "Thanks. You are acting weird Scotty." Said Roberta. "It's the full moon that getting close," he mumbled to himself. "Are you a werewolf now?" she laughed. Apparently he didn't mumbled quiet enough. Scott laughed too. "Yeah, right." He mumbled.

Scott watched his cousin going up the stairs. They didn't meet since she was twelve years old. She wasn't twelve anymore. She was a young woman. She is taller, with a long, wavy, chocolate hair and dark green eyes. Apparently she started to love dresses, because Scott remembered that as a child she refused to wear them. Now she was wearing a blue, wavy straps dress that got just to her knees, black boots with high heels, and black leather jacket. She looked beautiful.

* * *

It was a few days later. Roberta wore a black straps dress that was a bit shorter from her blue one, and went down stairs. "You are going out Roby?" asked Scott. "Just to a walk around town. It looks like a nice night," said Roberta. "Be careful." Said Scott. She stared at him, shook her head and left. There was nothing he could do to keep her indoors in the night of a full moon.

* * *

"Your cousin is in town? Tonight? Knowing nothing?" asked Stiles. "Yes. That's what I said." Said Scott, rolling his eyes at him. "The full moon making you act like Jackson." Said Stiles. "Sorry." Said Scott. "I can get in this vault," said Derek and looked at his uncle, Peter. They just find out were Boyd and Erica was held. "Don't look at me; I am not in a shape to combat." Said Peter. "You?" asked Derek. "Sure, if you want me-" started Stiles. "Not you, him." Said Derek, glaring at Stiles. "Ho, right." Said Stiles. Peter rolled his eyes. "I will go with you, for Boyd." Said Scott. They find out that Erica is dead, even that Derek refused to believe it. "Let's go." Said Derek and they left.

* * *

Roberta was walking in town. It was quiet, at least until the full moon rose up. Then she could hear howls. Wolves in California? What the hell?

She was closed to the woods when she saw it or maybe him? Big guy, with glowing golden eyes, pointed ears, a lot of fur on his face and long fangs in his mouth. Werewolf? She though, terrified. And then she screamed.

* * *

Scott, Derek, Isaac and Argent froze. "Roberta." Said Scott and started to run. "You know the girl that screamed?" asked Derek. "She is my clueless cousin," said Scott and jump.

He knocked Boyd off his feet. Roberta was staring at Derek. "Don't scream, please." Asked Derek. "you… him…" she mumbled. "Yes, we are werewolves, but we are not like him. He wasn't exposed to the moon's light for three month, it make werewolves wilder than usual, more like beast then human." He explained softly.

Argent showed up a moment later with Isaac. She stared at Argent. "Take her to your car or something, I will help Scott," said Derek, and left. Not waiting to Argent's respond. Argent held out his hand to her. "Wait, did he say Scott? The one that saved me was my cousin Scotty?" asked Roberta. "Yes Miss McCall, let's go now we should take you to a safe place." Said Argent. "Delgado, not McCall, I am from his mom's family." Said Roberta. She was still staring at the direction were the werewolves has disappeared.

"You are not a werewolf," she said. "No, let's talk in the car. I am Chris Argent by the way." Said Chris and was glad that she finely started to walk to his car. She noticed the weird gun he put on the back seat of his car when he sat at the driver seat. "You are a werewolves' hunter that works with werewolves." Said Roberta. He stared at her. "The weird gun and the fact that you listen to the older werewolf that talk to me got me to this conclusion," said Roberta. "You are sharp. Yes I am helping them because there are humans in danger, but technically I retired." Said Chris.

Roberta just nodded. Her cousin is a werewolf.

"The older one said that this guy wasn't exposed to the moon's light for three months. How this is possible? Where was he?" asked Roberta. "Boyd and Cora was kept closed in a bank vault that made of some mineral that keeps the moon light out." Said Chris. "By who?" asked Roberta. "By an Alpha pack. It's a pack of werewolves that all her members are Alphas that killed their original packs. The leader's name is Deucalion." Said Chris.

"It's kind of fits. Deucalion was the son of_Prometheus_ that was coursed to be a wolf." Said Roberta. Chris was staring at her again. "What? I am smart. I know stuff." Said Roberta. "You cousin is a werewolf, and he doesn't know stuff as you are." Said Chris. She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

They got to the school. "Stay in the car." Said Chris. "I can help. It's already proved, I am good bait." Said Roberta. And got out of the car.

"What about a safe place for the human?" asked Derek. "She wants to be the bait," said Chris. "No way," said Scott. "You can't tell me what to do. I am, not like you, an adult." Said Roberta. "Can you use a gun?" asked Chris. "I think so," said Roberta and took one of his guns.

"So sexy," mumbled Isaac. Roberta smiled at him. Scott growled and slapped the back of his head, Derek did the same. "Come on," said Derek.

* * *

Derek and Scott were ready in side of the school, Chris and Isaac were outside ready to push Boyd and Cora in.

"Come on! Come on Boyd! Come on Cora! Come and get me!" she screamed out loud. "What lungs," said Derek. "I really don't like it," said Scott. "She will be fine, just get ready." Said Derek.

Roberta saw the two wild werewolves getting in to the school, staring at her. "One second more, come on," she mumbled and then she ran, Boyd and Cora following her.

"She is fast," said Derek when she past them.

* * *

Next to the boiler room. "How many hearts do you hear?" asked Derek. Roberta watched them. "Three," said Scott. "Lock it after me," said Derek and got in.

Roberta looked at Scott and then open the door. "What he said," she said and closed the door after her. "Roby!" screamed Scott. And got in after her.

He saw Derek struggling with Boyd and Cora while they are ripping him a part.

"Hey! I am tastier!" said Roberta and they stared at her. She held her gun and started shooting. She didn't hit them, but she hit close to them making them distracted. "Get him out Scotty, and the third heart too," said Roberta. Scott stared at her. "Now kiddo, now!" she ordered. Scott did as she told him.

* * *

Roberta threw the empty gun at Boyd. Cora came at her and her claws cut her chest from shoulder to waist. And then the sun probably came out because Cora and Boyd where humans again and unconscious.

Roberta fell to the floor, bleeding. Scott and Derek came in a moment later. "Roby…" mumbled Scott hugging her. "Hey wolfy," she said in a smile. Scott's veins turn black, pulling out her pain. She gasped. "Easy Scott, you can't take too much, let me help." Said Derek and took his place.

"Is it deep?" asked Scott. Derek eyes turned red. "Not very, but she will need stitches and it going to leave a scar." Said Derek. "She will be fine then." Said Scott. Derek smiled. "Yes, she will be fine." Agreed Derek.

"Of course I will be fine," she mumbled. "I am Roberta Delgado."


	2. The Demon Wolf, Alpha Of The Alphas

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter two!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 2: The Demon Wolf, Alpha Of The Alphas**

Roberta opened her eyes slowly. She was in her room, her all torso bandaged. She stood up looking around. It was a comfy room, big bed, closet, full body mirror, T.V, and a desk with a library. Another door lead to a privet bathroom.

Roberta stood in front of the mirror and took off her bandages. She stared at the long stitched wound. Melissa came in. Scott told her that Roberta is a wake. He could hear her walking.

"I am lucky that I don't have sex life," said Roberta. "What are you talking about? It's battle's scar, super sexy," said Melissa. Roberta laughed. "I just need to date a werewolf and I actually could tell how it happened." Said Roberta. Melissa bandaged her back and hugged her. "I happy you were there to help my son," said Melissa. "He is my Scotty," said Roberta with a smile.

* * *

"So they are all a live?" asked Deucalion. "Yes. They worked with Argent, and some girl," said Aiden. "Alison?" asked Deucalion. "No, I think she is McCall's cousin, she is new in town." Said Ethan. "Another McCall? That's interesting." Said Deucalion, pacing in his penthouse.

"Tell me about her." Said Deucalion. "We don't know much, I guess she is older because she is not going to school, she obviously knows about werewolves." Said Ethan. "Her name is Roberta, I heard Isaac saying she is hot," said Aiden. "I think we should pay the Hale a visit tonight," said Deucalion.

* * *

"Don't you have school or something?" asked Peter. He was sitting on Derek's couch while Roberta sloping next to him, reading. "I am nineteen, I finished school," she answered. "College?" he suggested. "Been there, done that, didn't like it, left it." She said shortly.

"Let her be Peter, she is semi wolf," said Derek. Roberta giggled. "Well I am leaving, I have some things to do, and I am, not like you, do have a life. Alpha, lost niece, semi wolf." He said. Nodding to each person he mention and left.

"He is something," said Roberta. "Something that still can hear you," said Derek while making his sister to fall from the pipe she was stretching on. "Like I care," said Roberta and then the alarm started to whine.

* * *

Everything happened fast later. One huge guy grabbed Cora in death hold, a bare feet girl broke a pipe and past it through Derek guts and a blind man walked in.

"Deucalion." Said Roberta standing in the middle of the mess. "You heard about me, Miss McCall," said Deucalion. "Delgado, my name is Roberta Delgado," said Roberta. "My apologies, my other Alphas couldn't tell much about you," said Deucalion. "You can come and ask, after you release my friends." Said Roberta. Kali growled.

"Problem miss bare feet?" asked Roberta. Kali growled again. "Release my friends." She repeated. Deucalion moved his hand in to Ennis's direction. Ennis released Cora.

Cora hurried to her brother but Roberta nodded her head to the exit door. "Look at this, we have a human Alpha, did you ever met one of this Deucalion?" asked Kali. "You did too, it's called a mother. In this case, a maternal teen, I would say." Said Deucalion in a wolfish smile.

"If you two finish mocking me, I really would appreciate if you pull the pipe out of Derek's guts," said Roberta. "Not mocking my dear, just discussing." Said Deucalion. "Discuss after you pulled out the pipe," said Roberta.

Deucalion nodded. Kali pulled out the pipe. Derek gasped in pain. Cora hurried to his side.

"I thought werewolves heals." Said Roberta. She was watching Deucalion for a long time. How a werewolf can be blind?

"What was that dear?" asked Deucalion. "Werewolves can heal, so how can you be blind?" asked Roberta. Kali hissed. "That's what happened when a psychopath stack two silver arrows covered with wolfsbane in to your eyes. The eyes recovered, the sight not." explained Deucalion. Roberta frowned. A hunter did it to him. She hoped it wasn't Chris, she liked him.

"Sorry," she said. Deucalion raised his eyebrows. He didn't expected to get consolation from her. "Thank you my dear. I must say that this is how I got my power, and now I am the demon wolf, the Alpha of the Alphas." Said Deucalion and a thunder boomed outside. Roberta frowned again. He succeed to charm her, and she didn't like it very much.

"You forgot something," said Roberta in a smile. "Ho? What's that?" he asked. "Son of _Prometheus_?" she suggested. Deucalion laughed loudly. He really started to like this girl. Roberta smiled, while all of the rest just stared at them.

* * *

"Back to business, if you don't mind my dear," Said Deucalion. "Ho please, let's finely find out what the hell do you want," said Roberta. Derek stared at her with horror in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him.

Deucalion smiled. "I want Derek to kill his pack and join to mine. Don't make me help you do so," said Deucalion. Then he turned, put his hand on Kali's shoulder, and walked away with Ennis by his side.

* * *

"Let me see," insisted Roberta. Derek obeyed and she checked his wound. "It's already healing. But it will take a little longer than usual." Said Roberta.

"He likes you," said Derek. "So? He wants a lot of kids dead for nothing, it's not like I am going to go out with him," said Roberta. She was cleaning Derek wound. "No bandages I guess," said Roberta. "No," said Derek.

Roberta opened her backpack and pulled out some bandages. "I know you are healing as we speak, but until than I think you should be bandaged, keep your guts in and everything," said Roberta in a smile. Derek chuckled, and flinch in pain. "Easy," she said and stroked his hair.

After bandaging Derek, Roberta cleaned his blood from the loft's floor. "Now what?" asked Cora. "Now Isaac is moving out, for a start." Said Derek. "I will tell him to share a room with Scott, I am sure Melissa wouldn't mind," said Roberta. "Yeah, that's good," said Derek.

Roberta packed her stuff. "Where are you going now?" asked Derek. "To talk with Chris," said Roberta. "Chris?" asked Cora. "Argent." Said Derek. "You are dating him?" asked Cora. "What?! Did you lost your mind?!" asked Roberta. "What? He is not married, his wife is dead." Said Cora in a raised eyebrow. "Worst. Besides, he has a kid." Said Roberta. She picked up her backpack. "Have some rest, see you later." Said Roberta. "See you," said Cora.

* * *

Roberta walked around town. She needs a car or something. She knew she has enough money for it.

Then she saw it. A red motorcycle. She checked it and pay the first payment.

* * *

Roberta rode to the Argent's address. She went up in the elevator, her red helmet in hands. She knocked on the door.

A girl opened it, Alison. Dark long hair, brown eyes, cute face. "Hi, is your dad in?" asked Roberta. "Sure… dad!" called Alison and let her in.

"Roberta." Said Chris. "Hi Chris, please tell me you are not the hunter that put two arrows in Deucalion eyes, and blind him." Said Roberta. Alison was staring at her dad that frowned. "No, I am not," said Chris.

Roberta sighted in relief and sat on the couch. "Good. I really like you and I didn't want to think that you are a psychopath." Said Roberta. "You are a weird girl. You came here thinking that I maybe a psychopath?" asked Chris. "Yep. I just had a cheat chat with Deucalion at Derek's place, so I wanted to be sure." Said Roberta.

"What? Are you o.k.? Who else was there?" asked Alison, anxious. "I am fine, Cora is fine, Derek got a pipe in his guts but he will be fine too, very soon." Said Roberta. "That's good," said Chris. "Want to drink something? Eat?" suggested Alison. "No, thanks. I am going home. I just needed to know," she said in a smile. "O.k. just be careful." Said Chris, walking her to the door. "Don't worry, I am a survivor." Said Roberta, kissed his cheek and left.


	3. Elevator

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter three!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 3: Elevator**

The doors of the elevator opened and Roberta froze. "In or out my dear?" asked Deucalion. Roberta got in the elevator. "You live here?" she asked. "Penthouse," said Deucalion. "Of course," she rolled her eyes. He chuckled.

Suddenly the elevator shook, froze and went dark. "Your trick?" asked Roberta. "No. I am guessing it's not yours either since you only wanted to know that your hunter-friend is not a psychopath," said Deucalion. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit." Said Roberta. He chuckled. She smiled in the dark.

"Maybe we can jump to the floor," said Roberta and pulled the doors open. "Holly crap, I guess not." She said after finding out that they are stuck between floors. She closed the doors back.

She started pacing. "Are you alright?" asked Deucalion. "Using the elevator is one thing; getting stuck in one is completely different. I am a little bit claustrophobic," said Roberta. She was already breathing hard.

She was surprised to walk in to Deucalion chest; he wasn't standing there when the light went off. He was holding her in place, his hands going gently up and down over her arms.

"Tell me something," he said while doing what he did. "What?" she asked quietly, still breathing hard. "Kali told me that you are bandaged on your upper part of the body, how did this happened?" asked Deucalion. "Kali is miss bare feet?" asked Roberta. Deucalion smiled "Yes.".

"Well it's your fault," said Roberta. "Ho? How so?" asked Deucalion. "You send blood thirsty werewolves on the town, my cousin interfered, and I was dragged in to it too. I have a triple scar from shoulder to waist by Cora's claws," said Roberta. She was breathing better. He was calming her down, distracting her by talking.

"Battle scars, you should be proud." Said Deucalion and she laughed. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks." She told him, but he kept stroking her arms.

"It was his father." Said Deucalion after a while. "Chris's father did it to you?" asked Roberta. "Yes." Said Deucalion. "Why?" asked Roberta. "Because I was naïve to have a vision of peace between werewolves and hunters. He thought it will be poetic to take my vision away," he said quietly.

She frowned. "I hope he is worst then dead," she said angrily. "He is. Scott didn't tell you about last year? The Canima and Chris's father and everything?" asked Deucalion. "The ca- what?" she asked and he laughed. "The Alpha bite doesn't always turn someone in to a werewolf. It can kill the human, and it can turn him in to something else. A boy that Derek bit turned to the Canima, it's a werelizard. But he don't control himself, he always have a master. The Canima is a weapon of revenge. When he finishes his purpose he turns to the original form he should have been, a werewolf." He finished his tale.

"Wow, I know almost nothing about the real world ha? I should take lessons at the pets' clinic, with Scott's boss, he knows a lot," said Roberta. "Yes, good Dr. Alan Deaton knows a lot about the world," said Deucalion. "You know him?" asked Roberta. "You can say that," said Deucalion.

Her phone ringed and made her jump. "Scotty," she breathed. "Where are you?" asked Scott. "Stuck in the elevator where the Argents live," said Roberta. "Alone? But you are claustrophobic aren't you?" asked Scott. "Not alone, with Deucalion." Said Roberta and looked up in the darkness. He didn't stop stroking her. "What?!" he screamed. "GOD! Scott I still need my ears," she took the phone a bit away from her ear. She could hear Deucalion laughing quietly.

"I am coming to get you," said Scott. "You can't, I already checked we stopped between two floors," said Roberta. "I am a werewolf, see you soon." Said Scott.

"I don't like it," said Roberta. "Why? He will get you out of here," said Deucalion. "Yeah, but in one piece?" asked Roberta. He chuckled. He started stroking her face, and she realized that he is trying to see her through his fingers.

"Beautiful." He breathed. She blushed and knew that he can feel the warmth in her cheek since his fingers were still there. She leaned closer and- her phone biped and made her jump.

**Scott: we are coming. **

**Roberta: who is 'we'?**

**Scott: me and Peter.**

**Roberta: :(**

"Scott and Peter are on their way," said Roberta. "Good." Said Deucalion. "You know that you are coming with us right?" asked Roberta. "I don't think that I am on their list," said Deucalion. "I don't care about their list." Said Roberta. Deucalion stroked her head gently.

* * *

Two loud booms told them that Peter and Scott were on the top of the elevator.

A little window opened in the ceiling. She saw two pairs of glowing eyes, one gold and one cold blue. Scott lowered half of his body in. "come on Roby." Said Scott. "Deucalion." She said. "Of course, Peter will get him out, now come on," said Scott. "I am?" she could hear Peter. "Yes you do, now come Roby," said Scott.

Roberta grabbed her helmet and gave it to him first. "The red bike is yours?" asked Scott while putting the helmet away. "It's a beauty right?" asked Roberta while he pulled her up. "Yes." Said Scott.

She was standing on top of the elevator. It was high and dark. Peter stared at Scott. "I can't pulled him, he is tall and wide, he will pulled me in," said Scott. "Fine." Said Peter and lowered his body to grab Deucalion's hand.

One moment later they both were on top of the elevator and almost off the edge of it. Scott grabbed Peter by the arm, stabilizing him, while Roberta grabbed Deucalion by the arm. He held on to her. She looked up at his face. They looked calm.

Peter stared at them and then jump to the floor that was a bit above them. "I will jump first and then I will be ready to catch you o.k.?" asked Scott. "o.k." she breathed. "There is a small gap between the elevator and the wall, and the floor is a bit above us," said Roberta. "Straight and above," he smiled at her.

"Come on Roby," said Scott. She inhaled deeply and jump. Scott caught her. "Come on Deucalion," she said and he jumped to her voice. He bump in to her, she grabbed his arms for a second and then released. "Ho, sorry." He said. "Its fine," said Roberta. Peter stared at them with raised eyebrow.

"I am going up," said Deucalion. "Yeah. Thank you for... you know, in there." Said Roberta. "Sure dear. Thank you gentlemen, good night." Said Deucalion, pulled out his folded walking steak and left. "Good night," breathed Roberta after him.

* * *

"So… what did he do to you in there? CPR?" asked Peter. "Don't be a jerk. He helped me by talking to me and stroking my arms. I couldn't breathe." Said Roberta. "Sure." Said Peter, smirking.

"He used your voice," said Scott suddenly. They got to the parking lot. "What?" asked Roberta, confused. "He used your voice to know where to jump. That's why he bumped in to you," said Scott. "So?" asked Roberta. "Nothing, I'm just saying." Said Scott. She nodded. "Thanks Peter," said Roberta. "Ah, sure." Said Peter. "Yeah thanks," said Scott. Peter got in the car and drove away.

Roberta put her helmet on. "I will race you home," she said and started her bike. "Cool," said Scott and started his too.

They rode back home.

* * *

Deucalion was sitting on his couch. He was surprised how deep Roberta Delgado got in to his mind. He could find her scent any time he wanted.

He didn't know how she would fit in his plans, but no matter what, he has to keep her safe.

"Aiden," said Deucalion. "Yes," said Aiden. "I need a favor." Said Deucalion. "A favor?" asked Aiden, surprised. "Yes." Said Deucalion. "Ah sure. What do you need me to do?" asked Aiden. "Keep Roberta Delgado safe," said Deucalion. "You want me to follow her?" asked Aiden. "I am not interested to intrude her privacy, just to keep her safe. If something bad happens I want to know, and I want you to save her." Said Deucalion. "Sure. I can do that." Said Aiden. "Good, thank you. Keep it between us. You can ask Ethan to help you, but no one else." Said Deucalion. "No problem. I will start now." Said Aiden. "Good." Said Deucalion and heard him leave.

* * *

"I won!" said Roberta. "No way! You cheated!" whined Scott. She laughed as they got in the house. "Dinner is ready," said Melissa. "What for dinner?" asked Roberta. "Pasta," said Melissa. "Great, did Isaac get here yet?" asked Roberta. "Isaac?" asked Scott. "Yeah. He probably on his way. Derek said he can't stay there. Not after the Alphas came for a visit." Said Roberta. "So you invited him to live here?" asked Melissa. "Yeah. Don't worry, he can share a room with Scott or even with me, I don't mind. And I called Dr. Deaton yesterday, and I am going to do the morning shifts in the clinic so we have more money, and I also still have my savings. Please let him to stay?" asked Roberta. "Fine. For now, until the Alphas will leave." Said Melissa. "Thank you." Said Roberta.

A knock on the door interrupted to their conversation. Roberta went to the door. "Hi. Derek said I need to stay here?" asked Isaac, a bag on his shoulder. "Come on in, there is pasta." Said Roberta in a smile.


	4. Kisses Of Claws

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter four!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 4: Kisses Of Claws **

"So wolfsbane is not only hurt werewolves but also can kill them?" asked Roberta while feeding the cats in the clinic. It was a few days after the elevator incident. "Yes." Said Deaton. They got back to the middle room. Roberta started to arrange the different bottles.

"Which one is this time?" asked Roberta, noticing that Deaton was looking out of the window. "Ethan, I think. I am not sure if you are being courted by the twins or stalked." Said Deaton. "If it really Ethan, it definitely stalked. He is gay. Besides they are just doing their job, it probably Deucalion's orders." Said Roberta. "And why is that?" asked Deaton. "We kind of clicked. And I almost kiss him. Can I trust your medical confidentiality? Or it's a privilege only for cats and dogs?" asked Roberta. Deaton chuckled. "I will keep your secret," said Deaton. "Thanks doc'," said Roberta.

* * *

Scott got there after school and Roberta drove to Deucalion's place.

She got to the penthouse breathless. Roberta knocked on the door. Kali opened it. "Yes?" she asked. "Is Deucalion there?" asked Roberta. "What do you want?" asked Kali. "Let her in Kali, and closed the door from the outside please." Roberta heard his voice from inside. Kali obeyed.

"Hello Roberta, or you prefer Miss Delgado?" asked Deucalion. "Roberta is fine, son of Prometheus." Said Roberta and he smiled. "What am I good for?" asked Deucalion. "I don't know, we don't know each other long enough for me to have the answer to this question," said Roberta.

"Did you came to play games with me my dear?" asked Deucalion. "It depends, what you are playing?" asked Roberta. "I am not follow… ho," he froze. "Exactly," said Roberta. "You weren't supposed to know," said Deucalion. "Your twins are not very good in secret stalking." Said Roberta. "They are not my twins," he said quickly. She stared at him with raised eyebrow. "Someone else is following me? Using the twins?" asked Roberta. "Of course not- arr." She laughed. "Five seconds in interrogation room and you snaps," said Roberta. He frowned at her. She smiled.

"Why are you following me?" she asked softly. "To keep you safe," he breathed. "From who? Right now you are the danger in town," said Roberta. "I am not the one that Sacrifices people," said Deucalion. "True." Said Roberta.

"Want to sit down? Drink something?" asked Deucalion. "I am fine," she said and sat next to him. "By the way, I maybe the danger in town, but not to you. I wouldn't hurt you," said Deucalion. "Why not?" asked Roberta. "I don't know," said Deucalion. She chuckled. He smiled.

"Would you stop stalking me?" asked Roberta. "No." said Deucalion. "God. I wish my ex-boyfriends would have stalked me like this, it would have shown that they are interest in more than just getting in my pants," said Roberta. "What kind of people did you date for god's sake?" asked Deucalion. "It was in high school, boys have one thing in their head, sex." Said Roberta. He sighed. "What?" she asked, annoyed. "You reminds me how old I am," said Deucalion. "Amm… you don't look so old, just that you know." She said and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"I am not?" he asked, leaning next to her. "no. you are hot," said Roberta. "The rumors said that this is your definition." Said Deucalion. "You mean that the twins heard Isaac saying it at school?" asked Roberta. "pretty much," said Deucalion. She chuckled. "told you, high school boys have one thing in mind." Said Roberta.

She was surprised when he growled, but it also clicked something in her chest.

Roberta leaned in and captured his lips with hers. He was surprised, but got over it quickly, deepening the kiss. His tongue touched her lower lip, asking access in. she let him in, getting closer. He warped his arms around her waist.

Roberta gasped when his claws dig in her flesh. "claws," she breathed. Deucalion backed away completely. "No…" she whined and got back in to his embrace. She kissed him slowly. He pulled away, holding her face in his hands, nuzzling her nose.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "about what?" she whispered back. He frowned. She already forgot? "Claws," he reminded her. "Ho, who cares?" she asked and leaned in to kiss him again.

"We are such a cliché," she said, smiling. "kissing with the enemy?" asked Deucalion. "Yep." She answered and kissed him again. He chuckled. She pushed her leg across him, sitting in his lap. He stroked her hair. She leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

Her phone's ringtone interrupted them. Deucalion whimpered when she pulled away to answer the call. She chuckled.

"Hi Scotty," said Roberta, stroking Deucalion's hair. "Are you alright? I thought you are going home, but you are not here." Said Scott. "I am fine, I will come home later," said Roberta.

Deucalion started kissing her neck. Roberta closed her eyes and bite her lips. "O.k. are you sure you are fine?" asked Scott. "yeah. See you later Scotty," said Roberta and hung up.

She pulled Deucalion lips to hers, kissing him passionately. Deucalion flipped them on the couch. Roberta warped her arms around him. His hand stroked her thigh.

Suddenly he pulled away. "No…" she whimpered. "Unless you want kali and Ennis to see us this way, you should go," said Deucalion. "where are they?" asked Roberta. "Talking in the car," said Deucalion. "Fine. See you later." Said Roberta, kissed his nose and left.

* * *

Roberta putt her helmet on and rode home.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Scott when she got home. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" asked Roberta. "I was worried that's all," said Scott. "Stop acting like my mom Scott, I am fine." Said Roberta and went to her room.

She took a long shower, thinking of Deucalion. The next night will be a full moon, she wondered if they could meet on a full moon, or is it too dangerous.

Eventually she got in bed with a book, and fell asleep after two pages.


	5. The Full Moon

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter five!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 5: The Full Moon**

The next day was bad. Roberta was in a bad mood with no reason at all.

"Your stalker is here," said Deaton. "Great," mumbled Roberta. "Are you alright?" asked Deaton. "Fine," she answered. She wished Scott will come already, so she could go home and sleep, she had headache. "Roberta, are you feel sick? Because you can go home if you do," said Deaton. "Yeah I think I should. See you tomorrow," said Roberta and left.

* * *

Scott came in to the clinic. "Where is Roby?" he asked. "She left early, feeling bad," said Deaton. "Ho, I hope she is o.k." said Scott. "Yes, me too." Said Deaton.

* * *

It was dark outside, the full moon starting to raise.

Roberta woke up screaming. Her head was hurting, a lot.

"Roberta what's wrong?" asked Melissa. Roberta was snarling at her.

"HO GOD," mumbled Melissa and closed the door quickly.

She called Scott but got to the voice mail.

Melissa called Derek Hale. "Derek Hale's phone," said a voice. "Peter? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Melissa. "I heard it a lot lately." Said Peter. "Never mind, where is Derek?" asked Melissa. "With Scott, he forgot his phone at home," said Peter. "And where is Scott?" she asked panicked. "How should I know? He is your son, what's wrong?" said Peter. "Roberta is turning," said Melissa.

"She is what?! Listen to me, get out of there, I will be there soon. She can kill you," said Peter. "That's comforting," said Melissa. "Just get out, it's her first full moon, she can't control herself, she will rip you to pieces," said Peter.

Melissa froze. She turn around slowly. Roberta was standing in front of her, snarling, her eyes glows in gold.

"Melissa?" asked Peter. "It's too late," she said.

Roberta sprang and Melissa was out of her way in a heartbeat, safe in Peter's arms. "You alright?" asked Peter. She nodded, shaking. "So get out," said Peter, his eyes glows in blue. She nodded again and ran out.

"Roberta! Come out cub, let's play!" called Peter. Roberta sprang at him from behind the sofa, and he threw her off him. She hit the wall and fainted.

Peter got out to Melissa that was pacing nervously. "Where is she?" asked Melissa. "She fainted," said Peter. Melissa looked confused. "I may threw her on the wall, she will be fine." Said Peter to her shocked face.

"What now?" asked Melissa. "I can't believe I am saying it, but you should call Stiles, he knew how to deal with Scott, and I am a bit rusty," said Peter. "A bit?! You threw my nineteen years old niece on the wall," said Melissa while waiting for Stiles to pick up.

"Hello?" answered sleepy Stiles. "Stiles! Wake up!" she shouted to the phone. Peter was impressed. "I am up! I am up! What's up?" asked Stiles. Peter covered his face in exhaustion. He took the phone from Melissa. "Stiles! Roberta is a werewolf, we need your help," said Peter.

"Peter?" asked Stiles, clearly not fully awake. "Stiles! Wake up or I am coming to bite you and pee in your bed!" shouted Peter. Melissa was smirking. "I am a wake! Please don't pee in my bed. Roberta is werewolf, werewolf, its full moon, full moon." Mumbled Stiles. "Yes." Said Peter. "HO MY GOD! I am coming, I am coming." Said Stiles and hung up.

* * *

"Is she still fainted?" asked Melissa. Peter looked in through the window. "Not for long," said Peter.

Stiles got there a moment later, carrying a bag. "Hi, where is she?" asked Stiles. "Inside, fainted." Said Peter. "He threw her on the wall," said Melissa. "Sorry Mrs. McCall, but if I could throw Scott on a wall in the nights of full moon, my life were less in danger." Said Stiles. Peter smiled. He may like the kid, well someday.

"Come on," said Peter. They got in. "where is she?" asked Stiles. "She was right here!" said Peter. Suddenly Peter was on the floor, Roberta on top of him, trying to rip his throat open. "Stiles! Hit her with something!" shouted Peter, struggling with Roberta. "Wait! I got it!" said Stiles, digging in the bag. "I can't **wait**! She is going to kill me!" screamed Peter.

Then it was over. Roberta was unconscious again. Stiles was holding a gun. "You killed her?" asked Peter. "Don't be ridiculous, Alison gave it to me, its tranquilizer gun," said Stiles. "Nice. Now where to take her before she will try to kill me again?" asked Peter. "Scott's room, it's over there," said Stiles pointing.

They got in. "put her next to the radiator. After Scott first break up from Alison, it was an awful full moon, I used just handcuff, and he escaped. I know better now," said Stiles.

He tide Roberta with chains to the radiator. He tied her by the waist, legs and arms. Then put handcuffs on her wrists. "It will hold her?" asked Peter. "I hope so," said Stiles. "Did I mentioned that female werewolves are usually stronger than the males?" asked Peter. "No you didn't," said Stiles.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked Deucalion. "She was at home last time we checked." Said Aiden. "I have a weird feeling, take me over there," said Deucalion. "Are you sure?" asked Ethan. "Yes." Said Deucalion, his eyes glows in Alpha's red.

They drove to the McCall's house.

* * *

"Peter!" called Melissa. "What?" asked Peter from Scott's window. "What is it?" asked Stiles. "Alpha pack problems," said Peter and jump from the open window.

* * *

"Where is Scott?" asked Ethan. "Sorry, I am the wolf in charged," said Peter and pulled Melissa to stand behind him. "If we wanted her dead she was dead." Said Aiden. "So what do you want?" Asked Melissa.

"Where is Roberta?" asked Deucalion softly. "Not available at the moment," said Peter.

"Peter! It's not going to hold her!" screamed Stiles. "I am busy! Shoot her!" Shouted Peter. Deucalion growled. "Take it easy, its tranquilizer gun," said Peter. "Peter! It jammed! She almost got out of the chains!" screamed Stiles. "Crap. Get out of there!" Shouted Peter. He looked at Melissa. "Drive out of here, to Derek's loft, wait there, and tell him what's going on," said Peter quickly. Melissa nodded and left.

"Peter!" screamed Stiles. Peter hurried in, the Alphas on his steps.

Stiles was in the middle of the living room, Roberta snarling at him.

Deucalion growled loudly. Peter covered his ears while Roberta fell to her knees doing the same, human now.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" asked Scott, Isaac and Derek were next to him, Melissa a bit behind they met mid road. "If you bite someone, be with her on her first full moon," said Aiden. "I agree with the evil twin," said Peter. Everyone stared at him.

"I didn't bite Roberta!" protested Derek. "Then who did?" asked Stiles. "Stiles, what are you doing here?" asked Scott. "Your mom called me, not that it help. Roberta broke my handcuffs and chains, after five minutes," said Stiles. "Sorry," said Roberta, standing up. "Don't worry about it, I don't need it," said Stiles.

"So which one of you bite her?" asked Peter. "None of us! We wouldn't mess with-" started Ethan but stopped when his brother growled at him. Roberta was staring at Deucalion. She wanted him to hug her which was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Can I just go to bed? The moon already sank, I wouldn't turn again." Said Roberta. "Sure honey, I will walked you up," said Melissa. "Thanks," said Roberta. Scott watched them going up. He sighed.

* * *

"Let's go," said Deucalion. "You are not going to tell us who did it? It was one of your pack's members, since all of them are Alphas," said Derek. "If I knew who did it I would have tell you, but I have no idea who did it," said Deucalion. "Let's go," said Aiden. And they walked out.

* * *

They sat on the couches. "You didn't do it? Did you?" asked Stiles, looking at Peter. Peter eyes glowed in blue. "Does it look red to you?" asked Peter. "Ha no, it's not." Said Stiles. "Good." Said Peter.

Melissa got down the stairs. All the eyes were on her. "She is sleeping and very sorry," said Melissa and joined them on the couches. "It's normal, she will be fine, and we will help her. I just don't like the idea of anonymous Alpha again." Said Derek. "Again?" asked Melissa. "Last time it was me," said Peter. "Ho." Said Melissa. "Yeah." said Peter.

* * *

"O.k. boys, time to go to bed, school is a few hours away," said Melissa. "I will go after you," said Peter, smirking. Scott smacked the back of his head. "It's my mom!" he protested. "I know, why you think I said it?" mumbled Peter. Scott growled.

"Scott! Bed!" called Melissa. "Don't fall for his tricks." Said Scott. "I am still here, she is safe," said Derek. Melissa smiled. Peter frowned.

* * *

Peter moved closer to Melissa. "Go back to your place," said Derek. "Seriously? He already left," said Peter still very close to Melissa. She stared at him. Derek growled and his eyes glowed red. "Fine," said Peter and moved away. Melissa rolled her eyes at him and went to grab a blanket to cover Stiles that already fell asleep on the couch.

She went to the kitchen and came back with a pot of coffee and three mugs. "You are not going to sleep?" asked Derek. "Why bother? I am on the morning shift," said Melissa and looked up the stairs. She shivered and Peter put his jacket over her, saying nothing. She smiled at him in gratitude. He smiled warmly back. "And you want to make sure she is o.k." said Derek. "You too, or you wouldn't be here." Said Melissa. "True," said Derek.

* * *

Roberta came down the stairs a moment later. Surprisingly she sat next to Peter and leaned on his chest. He frowned. "Your scent smells the most familiar," said Roberta. "Obviously, we were struggling all night," said Peter. "Sorry," she said. "Its o.k. no one can break my nephew record, he actually killed me," said Peter. "No one can really blame him, you are annoying," mumbled Stiles.

"Stiles, I thought you are sleeping." Said Melissa. "I was, but you don't stop talking," said Stiles. "Sorry, go back to sleep honey, we will keep it quiet," said Melissa. "Thanks ma'am," mumbled Stiles. "Did he just called you ma'am?" asked Peter. "Yep. He just called me the way people use to call my grandmother," said Melissa.

They all chuckled quietly.

It was the end of another full moon, and as in the start of every new day, the sun was coming up.


	6. The Day After

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter six!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 6: The Day After**

Roberta went to work as usual. She apologized to Deaton for being insolent, while he promised her that she wasn't that bad.

She was thinking on Deucalion when surprisingly he was there. "Roberta you have a gust," said Deaton. Roberta came to the waiting room.

Deucalion was frowning. "Don't worry, the doc' knows and he is not telling." Promised Roberta. "So I can do this," he said and pulled her in to his arms. She inhaled his scent, memorizing.

"Apparently that I almost killed Peter last night," said Roberta. "It couldn't be such a bad thing if you did," said Deucalion. "Don't said that, if I would have killed him, I would have killed Melissa and Stiles too, he was the only one standing between me and them," said Roberta. "O.k. calm down now, Peter is a live and so does, Melissa and Stiles. No need to sink your cub claws in to me," said Deucalion.

"Sorry," said Roberta. "It's o.k. I did it once to you, now you just paid me back…" his voice trailed off. "What is it? Are you in pain?" she asked, worried. "No, no I am fine. I need to speak with your boss," said Deucalion. "About what?" asked Roberta. "Just a second my dear," said Deucalion and walked to the barrier.

"Alan, can you let me in? I need to ask you something." Said Deucalion. "o.k." said Deaton and let them in.

"Can an Alpha turn someone by claws instead of a bite?" asked Deucalion. "It's rare, but it could happen. It also depends on how deep the claws got, and the power of the Alpha," said Deaton. "Deucalion what the hell are you talking about?" asked Roberta.

"The day before the full moon, you were at my penthouse remember?" asked Deucalion. "Yeah, I just turned in to a wolf last night I didn't hit my head, much." Said Roberta. "What that supposed to mean?" asked Deucalion. "Never mind, can you get to your point?" she asked, impatient.

"You will tell me about that later," said Deucalion. "Deucalion!" she screamed at him. Deaton looked at them, puzzled. "My claws sank in to your flesh," said Deucalion. "But it wasn't that deep." Said Roberta. "Maybe, but he is one of the most powerful Alphas in the world. His power was enough to turn you with claws instead of fangs." Said Deaton. "**One** **of** the most powerful Alphas in the world? You know something that I don't?" asked Deucalion. "Maybe, maybe not." Said Deaton.

Roberta punched his chest. "Ouch! What was that?" asked Deucalion rubbing his chest. "Don't be so arrogant," said Roberta. He kissed her lips, making her sighed. "Would you come later?" asked Deucalion, stroking her cheek. "Sure," she said in a smile and kissed his lips before he left while throwing "Thanks Alan," over his shoulder.

* * *

Roberta sighed. "He is something. Isn't he?" asked Deaton. "Yeah, apparently my something," said Roberta and got back to work, Deaton smiled. "If you need help adjusting to your new life, you can trust me," said Deaton. "Thanks doc'," said Roberta.

* * *

Deucalion was waiting for her. She sat in his lap and just leaned on his chest for a while. "It's funny," she said, breaking the silence. "What is my dear?" asked Deucalion. "I can hear your heart," answered Roberta. He smiled.

He held her face in his hands and whispered "my beautiful cub."

Roberta kissed him. He kissed her back, deeply. His tongue slipped in to her mouth, integrating with hers, sending warm waves in their body. Deucalion started kissing her neck, she sighed.

Her eyes glowed in gold, claws extended. Deucalion gasped. Her claws got deep in his flesh. She pulled away. "I am so sorry!" she cried. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He could smell them. He pulled her in to his arms. "Its o.k. shhh, don't cry, it's alright," he whispered, rocking her in his arms. "It will take time, but you will learn to control it, I promised." Said Deucalion, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Her phone ringed. "Hello?" she answered. "Roby? Are you crying?" asked Scott's voice. "It's nothing. I'm just can't control my wolf side and I am freaking out," said Roberta. "It's exactly why I called. We are going to train you, in combat and how to control yourself," said Scott. "Who is 'we' this time?" asked Roberta. "Mainly me and Derek, but Peter will be there, and Isaac, Cora, and Boyd will help," said Scott.

"The whole gang," mumbled Deucalion. "What was that?" asked Scott. She put a finger on Deucalion lips, and he kissed it. "Nothing, where should I come?" asked Roberta. "The loft, at seven tonight," said Scott. "Fine, I will be there," said Roberta. "See you soon," said Scott. "See you," said Roberta and hung up.

* * *

"I wish you could teach me," said Roberta. "It wouldn't be good, I will kiss you all the time, and my pack is too rough to teach you. Derek is rough and soft in the right amounts," said Deucalion. She kissed his lips softly. "I want you to teach me," she said again. "Why? I just told you- ho," he suddenly realized what he said. "That you will kiss me all the time?" She asked. "Yes. It is a charming idea right? Kissing all the time?" asked Deucalion. "Very charming," said Roberta and kissed him slowly.

"I am just remembered something," said Deucalion, pulling away. "Later," said Roberta starting to kiss him again. He responded to her kiss, he couldn't resist it. She slipped her tongue in to his mouth, exploring the space, tasting it.

Deucalion slipped his hand on her thigh under her dress, while kissing her neck. She sighed and pulled his mouth back to hers. They kissed passionately, forgetting the world.

The problem was that the world didn't forget them. The door opened and the twins stand there, gaping. "Deucalion," mumbled Roberta embarrassed. They didn't listen to the outside world; if they would this wouldn't happen.

Deucalion pulled away, and Roberta straightened her dress. "I should go," said Roberta and stood up, but Deucalion grabbed her arm. "No, no. stay, we were just leaving," said Ethan. "Yeah, just leaving," repeated Aiden and they left.

* * *

Deucalion pulled her back to his lap. "That was embarrassing," mumbled Roberta. Deucalion smiled. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, frowning. "You are probably redder then a tomato," he said, smiling widely. She punched his shoulder. "Ouch! You are really violent today, and we are **after **the full moon," said Deucalion. "You keep mocking me," said Roberta.

"You are adorable," said Deucalion. "I am not a cat," she protested. "True. You are a tiny wolf. I am not a cat person," said Deucalion. She laughed. "They don't like us either." Said Roberta. "I know. It's because we look like human to them and smells like animal, it drives them nuts, and not only cats." He explained.

"Cool," she said in a smile. "Now, what it supposed to mean 'I didn't hit my head much'?" asked Deucalion, playing with a lock of her hair. "Well, I almost killed every body, and while attacking Peter he threw me on the wall and I fainted. Then after I woke up and attacked Peter **again**, Stiles shot me with a tranquilizer gun, and my head hit the floor. That's all," she told him.

"Really, that's all? How lucky you are. Why the hell did your aunt called Peter?" Asked Deucalion. "She didn't, she called Scott, and when he didn't answered she called Derek that left his phone in the loft, and was answered by Peter that always is in there even so he owns an apartment." She answered.

He sighed. "What about the boy? Stiles?" asked Deucalion. "He dealt with Scott, mostly alone because they didn't trust Derek at the time," said Roberta. "It didn't work well with you does it?" asked Deucalion. "Not really, I broke the chains pretty easy," she answered. "Females are different," said Deucalion. "How?" asked Roberta. "you are rougher in first place, put it together with wolfing and full moon, and you get… well, you know what you get," said Deucalion. "Yeah I do," she breathed.

He kissed her lips softly. "It will get better, the bite is a gift, or in our case, the scratch." Said Deucalion. She stared at him for a moment. "Roberta? What's wrong?" asked Deucalion, alarmed. "Nothing, it's just that I heard that phrase before, Scott told me that Derek said that the bite is a gift, to him, just a little while after he was bitten," said Roberta.

"Well it's not my phrase, nor Derek's. It was Talia Hale's phrase, Derek's mom." Said Deucalion. "Peter's older sister right?" asked Roberta. "Yes, she was a very special Alpha, almost a queen in this region. Alphas came here with their packs to get her advice," said Deucalion. "You too? With your original pack?" asked Roberta.

He frowned a bit. How much time it will take her to leave him if she already knows most of his story? Roberta stroked his face. "I am not blaming you for your choice to kill your original pack, I am guessing that they didn't like the idea of a blind Alpha," said Roberta softly. "You really mean it? You are not blaming me?" asked Deucalion. "No. I don't think it was the right thing to do, but I can't blame you either. No one can know what he would do until he will get to your position. It's a difficult psychological condition," said Roberta.

"Psychological condition?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "What? I did spend one year in college, my major was psychology," said Roberta. "So when did you started to analyze me?" asked Deucalion, stroking her waist. She shuddered.

"At the moment Chris told me your name, son of _Prometheus_," said Roberta, and leaned closer to him for a kiss.


	7. Training

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter seven!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 7: Training**

At seven P.M. Roberta opened the loft's door and slide over the floor to avoid the jumping Derek. "Hello to you too," said Roberta and Straightened from her crouch. "She is not as delicate as you worried Scott," said Derek, getting back in and closing the door behind him. "I do sports, basketball mainly." Said Roberta. "A girl of my kind," said Peter, smiling. "Pretty much," she said glowing her eyes in gold. He chuckled.

"Let's start," said Derek. "Tell me what to do," said Roberta. "Attack me," said Derek. "He loves this exercise," said Isaac. "o.k." said Roberta and jump.

To their surprise she hung herself from one of the pipes, grabbed Derek upper body with her legs, swung, and released him. Derek was lying on his back, shocked. "What the hell was that?" he asked. "What did you expect me to do? Go for the obvious?" asked Roberta. "Pretty much," said Derek, standing up.

Isaac jump at her from behind, she crouched and he hit Scott and they both fell to the floor.

Scott was next. "Give me your best shot Scotty," said Roberta. Scott jump at her, and instead of avoiding him, she ran to him, pushing him by his chest to the close wall.

Boyd was mainly watching. Then Cora try her shot. The girls were biting each other fast. Kicking, punching, pushing and throwing. "o.k. o.k. time out. You girls are a match, it's useless." Said Derek and looked at Peter.

"Fine, I will give it a try." Sighed Peter. "Drama queen," said Roberta. Peter smiled and leaped as Roberta did the same. They both hit the wall. "Ouch," mumbled Roberta and pulled away, spitting blood. "I broke you teeth?" asked Peter, smirking. She rolled her eyes at him. "I bite my tongue," said Roberta. "Ho." He frowned.

They kept doing it for a while. Her bigger challenge was Derek. After he knew not to expect the obvious, he become rougher, harder to deal with.

* * *

Roberta stopped after a while. She had one broken arm by Derek, and a few scratches and bruises by Isaac, Scott and Peter. But it wasn't the reason that she stopped.

Peter nose didn't stop bleeding, she scratched him deep, but it wasn't supposed to be this way. She went to him and grabbed his face in her hand. He frowned and try to pull away.

"Sit still for a second." She ordered him. "It's not broken, I used my claws. Why isn't it at least started to heal?" she asked. "Since I came back to life my healing process is a bit slower, still faster than humans healing process, but slower." Said Peter, spitting some of the blood that got in his mouth.

Roberta looked at Derek. "Paper towel you have in here? I know you don't have medical stuff." Said Roberta, opening her backpack. Derek gave her a roll of paper towel.

Roberta cut a few towels and started to clean the blood from Peter's face. "What is it with all the mommy act of yours?" asked Peter. "I don't know. That's how I am," she answered softly, avoiding his eyes. She clean the wound with some alcohol. "Ouch! Its burns!" he whined. "Well yeah, its alcohol." Said Roberta, rolling her eyes at him.

"Stop it." He whined. "I almost done, stop whining." Said Roberta. The others were watching them, chuckling every time Peter whined. She kissed his forehead. "Done," she said in a smile, and threw the dirty paper towels to the trash. "Amm… thanks." Said Peter. "You're welcome." She replied.

"What now?" asked Roberta. "Now you will learn how to control your wolf side," said Derek. "How?" asked Roberta. "What makes your claws to get out?" asked Derek.

Roberta turned red. Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "A man," said Roberta. "Well, well. Looks like someone find herself a boyfriend," Peter mocked. "So what's drives your wolf is passion," said Derek. "I guess," said Roberta. "Think about him, make your claws to get out," said Derek.

Roberta concentrated in Deucalion. His face, his soft lips, his smile, his kisses. Her claws were already out. "Now, fined your anchor. The thing that will calm you down, that will get your wolf back in." said Derek.

What calms her down? She wasn't sure.

"Well?" asked Derek after a while. "I am not sure," said Roberta. "Mine is Alison," said Scott. "No surprise in here." Said Peter. Deucalion? She wander. Her claws got back in immediately. "Strong anchor," said Derek. "She and her cousin are the same, sweet love it's all what they have in their head," said Peter. "Heart." Said Isaac. "What was that cub?" asked Peter. "Love is usually in the heart not in the head." Said Isaac. "Another one," mumbled Peter, rolling his eyes.

"Now, passion is maybe the main thing that drives your wolf out, but other strong emotions like anger, rage, hurt will drive him out too. Pain will keep you human." Explained Derek. "O.k. got it," said Roberta.

"We will tie you up, good this time, and make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone, and you will need to concentrate on your anchor." Said Derek. "We have time until the next full moon," said Roberta. "True, but it's good for you to be prepared." Said Derek. "O.k." said Roberta.

"Did you find out yet who your Alpha is?" asked Derek. "Amm…" she mumbled. Derek frowned at her. "Do you know who is he or she or not?" asked Derek. "Yeah, I do." Said Roberta. "And? Who is he?" asked Scott. "I have to go, thanks for the training everyone, bye." Said Roberta, grabbed her backpack and left.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Cora. "Well, it's pretty obvious to me," said Peter. "Do tell," said Derek. "Her Alpha is Deucalion, and so does the mystery boyfriend of hers," said Peter.

"What makes you say that?" asked Scott. "For a start, she wasn't bitten. Turning by scratch is rare, but it can happen if the Alpha is very strong, as Deucalion is. And she had a lot of 'looks' around him. More than that, he came to check on her on the full moon, he was surprised that she is a wolf, but I guess that he felt something." Said Peter. "The scratch thing I get, but what's 'looks' you are talking about?" asked Derek.

"On the top of the elevator, on the hall after that, after the full moon at the McCall's house, that's 'looks'," said Peter. "It may explain why one of the twins shows up in every place she goes," said Isaac.

"What?" asked Scott, surprised. "You didn't notice? They are not good at stalking at all," said Isaac. "Last night, they came with Deucalion, not Kali and Ennis as usual." Said Derek. "True, I bet that the other two doesn't know anything," said Peter.

"Wait, what are we doing now?" asked Scott. "I have no idea," answered Derek.


	8. The True

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Eight!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 8: The True**

Roberta knocked on Deucalion's door. He opened it, and could smell on her that she is anxious. It was close to midnight. "What's wrong my little cub?" asked Deucalion, closing the door behind her. "Who is here?" asked Roberta. "Just the twins, sleeping. What is it?" asked Deucalion, stroking her cheek.

"They asked if I know who my Alpha is; I said that I do and left. They will find out, it's going to be a mess." Said Roberta, panicked. "Calm down, it's going to be fine," said Deucalion. She looked at his face, and calmed a little when she realized that he is not worried at all.

"Want to stay the night?" he suggested. "Yeah, I would like that," she replied simply.

Deucalion led her to his bedroom. She looked at the huge bed with the blue covers, the blank walls in cream color, bright wooden closet, bed side tables with lamps on them, white curtains covered the window.

"Well?" asked Deucalion. She turned to him and fined him smiling. "What do you think about my room?" asked Deucalion. "I love it," said Roberta. It was true. The room was simple, but beautiful. She loved everything about it, but mostly the fact that his scent covered all of it.

Deucalion gave her one of his shirts, and turned his back to her. She shrugged thinking that it doesn't matter if he was with his face to her while she is changing since he can't see her anyway.

When Roberta finished changing her clothes, she find out that he changed his clothes too. She wondered if he was usually sleeping in pants, or that he was doing it for her, to make her feel comfortable.

"Ready to go to sleep?" he asked. "Sure," answered Roberta and followed him to the bed. Deucalion slipped under the covers, and she did the same, putting her head on his warm, bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Good night my little cub," said Deucalion. "Good night son of Prometheus," she replied and he smiled before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Roberta jump out of the bed when she looked at the clock. She was late to work. "Roberta?" asked Deucalion, still sleepy. "I am late for work," she answered, putting on her shirt. She got to the door of the room, turned back, kissed Deucalion's lips. "See you later," said Roberta and run out of the room. "Morning twins!" she called over her shoulder, getting out of the penthouse. "Roberta?" asked Ethan, Aiden shrugged.

* * *

Roberta rode to the clinic.

"Morning doc', sorry I am late, I fell asleep." apologized Roberta. "Its o.k. Roberta," said Deaton in a smile.

Roberta started to work. Cleaning the cages, arranging the drugs and other medical supplies. Deaton taught her how to pull the pain from a sick dog. She looked at her veins turning black as she did so. It got tears in her eyes.

* * *

Scott did the afternoon shift and after that he went home. Roberta was there for a change.

"You are home," said Scott. "Yeah, and you are late, where were you?" asked Roberta. "At the loft," he sighed. "And where are you going now?" asked Roberta when he put down his school bag and turned to the way he came from. "To buy some food," lied Scott. Roberta stared at him. "I will come with you," suggested Roberta. "No! I mean… there is no need…" his voice trailed off. He knew she didn't believe him.

Scott sighed. "I did an appointment with Deucalion, to talk, before Derek will do something stupid," said Scott. "Let's go then," said Roberta and got out of the house.

* * *

They got in to an abandoned mall. Deucalion loft was above it, and the Argent's apartment was below it.

Deucalion stood on the stairs that used to move while this mall was active.

"You didn't came alone," said Deucalion. "It's Roby," said Scott. "I wasn't talking about Roberta," said Deucalion.

Derek was in his wolf form. Next to him were Cora, Boyd and Isaac, also wolves. "What are you doing?!" asked Scott. "I am going to kill him," said Derek pointing at Deucalion, "just him,"

"Just me? How do you think a blind man can get in to this place by himself?" asked Deucalion. As by a sign, Kali, Ennis and the twins (together as one big monster) showed there and the battle started. Scott wolfed out, and Roberta concentrated and did the same.

She fined herself in front of Kali. "The new little cub, I will be happy to kill you," said Kali, grinning. "We will see about that, miss bare feet," said Roberta and leaped. She scratched Kali's face.

Deucalion was looking for her with his Alpha eyes, but also watching Scott, curious. Scott was on a fight with Ennis.

Roberta moaned rubbing her head. Kali threw her on the wall. Now she was looking at what happens below her. Ennis was holding Boyd and Kali grabbed Cora.

"Who would it be Derek? Friend or family? Who will die today?" asked Deucalion. Derek looked at his sister and at his friend.

"Cover your eyes!" shouted Deucalion suddenly. Silver arrows hit the floor flashing and temporary blinding the werewolves. Roberta covered her eyes just on time. Alison was helping them.

* * *

The battle continued. Ennis against Scott on the second floor of the mall. Roberta was on her way to help Scott, and so did Derek.

They struggled with Ennis, and then the three of them were falling. "Roberta!" someone screamed. Deucalion leaped through the midair, caught Roberta and landed down in a crouch, panting.

Her claws were deep in his shoulder. She was sobbing.

Scott stared down. Derek was on the unmoving stairs, looking dead, so does Ennis. "We have to go, Scott. Come on," Isaac whispered to him. "Roberta?" mumbled Scott. "She is fine, Deucalion got her, she didn't touched the floor," Isaac answered him. "She will come home later," he mumbled and pulled Scott out of there, Cora and Boyd following.

* * *

Deucalion held Roberta in his arms. "Aiden, take her home, make sure she is safe." Said Deucalion and put sobbing Roberta in Aiden's arms. He nodded and left. They all left, they will come back later.

* * *

Aiden carried Roberta to her house. She was still sobbing, her claws still extends. Aiden jaw was tight. Roberta's claws dug in his flesh.

Peter opened the door before Aiden had time to knock. "She is in shock, and still half wolf," said Aiden. "We will take care of her from here," said Peter and took Roberta in his arms. He gasped when her claws dug in to his chest. "Told you, half wolf. Bye." Said Aiden and left.

* * *

Peter kicked the door close. "Is she hurt?" asked Melissa. "Mainly in shock." Said Peter, putting Roberta on the couch. "Derek he… he…" she mumbled and started to cry.

Peter stared at his niece. "Don't Cora," said Peter. "He is her boyfriend, she could have prevent it," said Cora. "Well technically, it was your brother who believed that he can take down a pack of Alphas with a pack of cubs," said Peter. Cora growled at him. "If he died I will kill her," said Cora and run out. "I wouldn't stop you," whispered Roberta before walking up the stairs.

Peter and Melissa shared a look, and then sighed together. Peter smiled at her. "I should go home," said Boyd and stood up. "Are you alright? Can I make you something?" asked Melissa. "Thanks Mrs. McCall I am fine," said Boyd and left.

"Honey?" Melissa sat in front of her son. "Derek can't be dead," mumbled Scott. "Maybe he is not," said Melissa. "You can't be sure right? You needed to get out of there quickly, so maybe he is still a live," said Melissa and looked up at Peter. "I will go for him first thing on the morning." Promised Peter. "We need to go to sleep, we have that ride tomorrow," said Isaac and pulled Scott with him up the stairs.

"Good night!" called Melissa after them.

Melissa sighed and sank in to the couch. Peter sat next to her, almost too close. "Now what?" asked Melissa. "I can think of something," said Peter in a smile, staring ahead. "Really? Even now? You don't know how not to flirt?" asked Melissa. "Nope." Said Peter, still smiling.

Melissa rolled her eyes at him.

Peter covered her lips with his before she had the chance to say something more. Melissa froze for a moment, and peter pulled her closer, kissing her slowly. She melted in to his arms.

Melissa knew how Peter is and what he had done in his life, but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt safe in his arms, and it was long since the last time she felt this way, too long.

Peter pulled away just a little, breathing hard against her lips. For the first time in a very long time he felt good, he felt a live. "You can sleep on the couch, there is blankets and pillows in the closet that in the hall, help yourself, good night Peter," said Melissa and went upstairs to her room. "Good night Melissa," he breathed.

* * *

Roberta jump out through her window. She ran in the silent streets of the town, to the penthouse, to Deucalion.

He opened the door and Roberta slapped to his face with a clawed hand. She looked at her hand and remembered that Derek told her that anger will make her wolf to come out.

Kali growled and so did Aiden. Ethan was looking at Roberta.

Deucalion wiped the blood from his face, the scratches were already healing.

"What happened to Derek is not my fault," said Deucalion, stepping aside to let her in. "It wasn't for that," said Roberta coldly. "No? What for then?" asked Deucalion.

"Who would it be Derek? Friend or family? Who will die today?" she quoted his words from earlier. "You knew what I am from the first place, my dear." Said Deucalion. "So I am next then?" she asked, tears closing her throat.

Deucalion growled. "You are in my pack, not in Derek's." he said. Kali gaped. "Deucalion what are you talking about?" she asked. "I turned her by mistake, she is my Beta," answered Deucalion. "How do you turn someone by mistake? What the hell does it mean?" asked Kali. "Get out," said Roberta turning to face her. "Excuse me?" said Kali with a raise eyebrow. "Shut up or get out," said Roberta with glowing eyes.

Kali open her mouth. "Just shut up Kali," said Ethan, stopping her from snapping.

Roberta turned back to Deucalion. "They are my family and friends." Said Roberta. "You have me." Said Deucalion. "But you can't be my father, or sister, or mother, or brother, Can you?" she asked. "I don't want to be any of those to you, you know that." Said Deucalion softly. "But I need this; I need all of those that I lost. The Hales, the McCalls, Isaac and Boyd, the Argents, they are what I had left." Said Roberta, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Your father will-"

"My father said that I am dead to him and to the rest of the family." She cut him midsentence. "It's an extreme reaction for quitting college." Said Deucalion. "For getting pregnant without marriage," said Roberta tiredly.

Deucalion blinked rapidly. "Let's go," said Ethan. Kali stared at him. "Come on," he pushed her to the door and she growled at him. "Don't make us mix together and crush you like a bug," said Aiden. She walked out, saying nothing.

"I was three months pregnant when I told my parents. My father got mad. He threw me out on the same night. I went to sleep at a friend's house. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up in a bloody bed. I lost the baby at the same night," Roberta finished her story.

Deucalion was quiet.

"Your siblings?" he asked after a while. "My brother, Antonio is a year younger than me, he wanted to come with me but my father told him that he will not pay his college if he will help me. It probably the one thing he wanted the most, to go to college. Camila is just fourteen, so she couldn't really do anything." answered Roberta.

Deucalion just nodded. Roberta moaned quietly. "Can I take a glass of water?" she asked. "What make you think that you need to ask permission for anything in my house?" he asked in a soft smile. "Thanks," she mumbled and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Deucalion sat on the couch when she got back to the living room. "Have you decided to stay standing there forever or you are coming to sit with me? Or maybe you want to slap me again? I wouldn't mind if it will make you feel any better," said Deucalion, smiling.

Roberta went to sit next to him, saying nothing. "Well, a pregnancy definitely explains your maternal sense." Said Deucalion. "I was living in friends' houses for the last three months until I find a home and family in here, don't take it away from me," she asked him. "I can't hurt you, I told you this a long time ago," said Deucalion.

Roberta put her fingers' tips on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. She kissed his lips softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her to his lap. "I am sorry that I lied to you," she told him. "I am sorry for missing the fact that you lied to me," he answered and she laughed.

"Want to stay the night?" he asked. "Very much," she replied. He held her face straight, stroking it, seeing it with his fingers' tips. He growled. He could feel the deep scratches on her face. "Kali is a wild beast," said Roberta. He growled again.

Roberta gasped when she felt him pulling her pain away. "Stop it," she told him. "Why? I can take your pain," said Deucalion. "Because I don't want you to feel pain, I am fine, it's not that bad." Said Roberta and kissed his forehead. He sighed and pulled her in to a hug. He put a million little kisses on her face and head.

They talked for a while about nothing important, changed their clothes and got in to the bed. "Good night my little cub," he whispered, but Roberta already fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. He kissed her hair and drifted to sleep too.

* * *

Aiden opened the door slowly and listened closely. "They went to sleep," he said quietly and the three got in. "she sleeps here too?" asked Kali. "Only in the last two days," said Ethan. "Where?" she asked. "What do you mean where? She sleeps in his room, in his bed with him." Answered Aiden.

"Wait, she is with him? Since when?" asked Kali, shocked. "I am not sure, but its goes on for a while, secretly." Said Ethan. "None of you looks so surprise," said Kali. "He asked us to follow her, to keep her safe. We came in on them making out on the couch a few days ago," said Aiden. Kali made a face.

"Relax, she is a cool girl," said Aiden. "Great," said Kali, rolling her eyes at them and getting to her room.


	9. Turning point

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Nine!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 9: Turning point**

The next day, Roberta was at the clinic when Kali and Aiden came in, carrying Ennis.

"Open it doc'," said Kali, growling. "Watch who you are growling at," said Roberta. "Just because you are Deucalion's slut, it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," said Kali. "I am no one's slut. I said it just because I think he deserves your respect," said Roberta. "Tell stories to someone who buy it. Now openit!" demanded Kali.

Roberta pulled out her claws. "Its fine Roberta, just turn the sign to close and go home, I can handle this," said Deaton. "If you hurt him-" started Roberta. "You will do what? Ha little Beta? Kill me?" Kali interrupted her. "No, I will ask Deucalion to do it for me," said Roberta, turned the sign and went home.

* * *

When the moon rose Roberta went out of the house, and rode to the penthouse. Deucalion was the one that opened the door for her.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Roberta, kissed his cheek, and got in.

"Fine. How are you?" he answered.

"As usual," she shrugged.

"Really? Deaton said that you and Kali had a little bump," said Deucalion. "Since when you are speaking with Deaton? And why about me?" asked Roberta, sitting on the couch. Deucalion sat next to her, stroking her face. "I happen to be there after you went home, and he mentioned it. What happened?" asked Deucalion.

"Nothing. How is Ennis?" asked Roberta. "Dead. What happened with Kali?" said Deucalion. "What do you mean dead?" asked Roberta, shocked. She didn't believe that Deaton can fail. "Would you answer my question?" asked Deucalion. "No. what happened to Ennis?" asked Roberta. "What do you mean no?" asked Deucalion. "No. it doesn't have more than one meaning," said Roberta. "Ha, ha, funny." Deucalion rolled his eyes at her. "What? It's true," said Roberta. He growled.

Roberta kissed his lips. He moaned. "It's not fair," he mumbled. "C'est la vie, love." Said Roberta. He smiled. "Love?" he asked, tilting his head. She pushed her leg over his legs and sat in his lap. "You don't know that I love you?" asked Roberta. "No, I didn't. Now I do." He smiled wildly. Roberta giggled. "What?" he asked confused. "Too bad you can't see your face right now; you looks like a kid in Christmas' morning," said Roberta. He growled. "Hey… I think it's cute," she said softly, stroking his face.

"I don't like cute," he said grumpily. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. "Well, I love cute, and you are cute." She whispered. He flipped her on the couch, she chuckled.

Deucalion kissed her neck softly. She sighed. He stroked her thigh under her dress. She sighed again and pulled his lips to hers.

Then her phone rang. "Don't answer it," he mumbled and kissed her deeply. The phone went to voice mail, and then started to ring again. Roberta took her phone. "No!" Deucalion growled. She answered it.

"Hi Scotty," said Roberta. Deucalion sighed and rested his head on her chest. Roberta stroked his hair. His fingers went up and down her thigh, Roberta bit her lips. "I just wanted you to know that Derek is o.k." said Scott. "That's good, but we have a problem," said Roberta. Deucalion pulled his head up. "Ennis is dead. Kali is going to hunt Derek," said Roberta. Deucalion put his head back on her chest. "Ho. I will let him know," said Scott.

"Yeah. How are you? Did you heal already?" asked Roberta. "Almost," mumbled Scott. "Almost? Why almost? You should have healed by now," said Roberta. "Don't worry about it; by the way you remember that the full moon is in a few days right?" asked Scott. "Yeah," she sight. "I remember."

Deucalion's fingers made a trail to her stomach. Roberta growled at him and he pulled his hand away quickly. "Are you alright?" asked Scott, concerned. "Sure, fine." Said Roberta. She kissed Deucalion head silently.

"O.k. see you later?" asked Scott. "Sure Scotty, see you." Said Roberta and hung up.

"Sorry," mumbled Deucalion, embarrassed. She kissed his lips softly. "It's fine. Just slow down a bit, and especially when I am on the phone," said Roberta. "I can slow down, but you should stop answering the phone while you are with me," he said.

She sighed.

"Just stop doing it," he whined.

"I promise. Stop whining." Said Roberta. He captured her lips with his.

* * *

Kali was furious. She went to Derek telling him he has until the next full moon to kill his pack and joined the Alpha pack.

* * *

Roberta was grumpy again. The full moon was close. She got to the clinic and fined it empty.

"Doc'?" asked Roberta. Scott came in after her. "Scotty? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Roberta. "Deaton called me, he was taken. Two other doctors are dead, Danny was attacked last night, and Kali is threatening Derek and its all today," Said Scott.

"What? No! Deucalion promised me he wouldn't hurt Derek, or the others," said Roberta. "Ennis is dead, Kali does what she thinks she need to," said Scott. "O.k. let's fined the doc' first," said Roberta. Scott nodded.

* * *

Roberta ran to the penthouse while Scott went to Alison, after she called him, saying she may have something.

"Deucalion, Deaton was taken by the Darach," said Roberta. "You want me to help fined him," said Deucalion. "Yes. Can you?" asked Roberta hopefully. Deucalion touched her cheek gently. "Look on the underground electricity currents; he will be on one of those spots," said Deucalion. "Thank you! I love you!" said Roberta in excitement and kissed his lips before she went down to the Argents. Deucalion smiled, he was happy.

* * *

Roberta find out that Scott and Alison had a map of the currents. "What do you think?" asked Scott. "The Darach is getting power against Deucalion, and Deaton is more personal to us and to Deucalion so it's not a regular sacrifice," started Roberta. "So?" asked Alison. "So, according to what I did learn in psychology in college, I would go on the vault." Said Roberta.

"o.k. I will go after Deaton; you go to help Derek and the others to stay alive," said Scott. "Are you sure Scott?" asked Alison. "Yes. Let's go." Said Scott and they left.

* * *

When Roberta and Alison got to the loft it was too late. They saw Boyd falling down of Derek's claws, dead. Roberta roared so loud that everyone needed to cover their ears.

For a moment Cora could swear she saw a red glimpse in her eyes.

Roberta fell to her knees in agony for her dead friend. "You will die," she said when Kali passed by her. "What was that sluty?" asked Kali. "I swear you will die. By me or by others it doesn't matter, but you will die," said Roberta in a lifeless voice. "We will see about that," said Kali and left with the twins behind her.

"Roby?" asked Scott. "I have to go," she growled. She couldn't control her wolf, she was too upset.

"Roberta!" shouted Scott, but it was for vain, she already left.

* * *

Roberta opened the penthouse's door without knocking. Deucalion was there alone.

"Roberta," he said softly. She growled at him. "Ho dear," he sighed. It has been a long time since he dealt with a new Beta.

"Fined your anchor my little cub, there is no other way," said Deucalion, holding her arms. She growled again, but she could hear him, it was like listening to a broken radio.

"Anchor," she mumbled. "Yes my dear, come back to me," he whispered. "Deucalion," she mumbled and fainted.

Deucalion blinked rapidly. Did she meant that he is her anchor? And why did she fainted?

* * *

"You woke up. How are you?" asked Deucalion. She looked at him. He was sitting on the bed, his legs folded. "Did you send them?" asked Roberta with tears. Deucalion got closer to her, pulling her to his lap. "What are you talking about? Sent who? Where?" asked Deucalion. "Kali and the twins, they killed Boyd tonight. Put him on Derek's claws." Said Roberta, sobbing.

"I am so sorry my little cub," whispered Deucalion. "I was too late, I could have save him but I was too late." She cried. Deucalion rocked her back and forth, soothing her.

Eventually Roberta fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Love And Comfort

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Ten!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 10: Love And Comfort**

It was Saturday morning. Roberta woke up to fined Deucalion completely awake. "You didn't sleep?" she asked softly. He shook his head. "I preferred to stay awake in case you need me," he answered. Roberta kissed his nose, and then his lips.

Deucalion sighed. Roberta pulled off his shirt. "Roberta…" he mumbled when she started to kiss his neck. "Shhh… I want this, I want you." She whispered and kissed his lips softly. "Yesterday-" he mumbled. "Yesterday belongs to the past," she cut him off.

Roberta kissed him hungrily, her tongue got in his mouth, entwined with his. Deucalion pulled off her dress, while she threw his pants away. Their underclothes went off after that.

Roberta and Deucalion become one body, one soul. They made love passionately, kissing and exploring every piece of skin, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

* * *

Roberta's phone ringed. She sent her hand to grab it quickly and silently so she wouldn't wake up Deucalion. "You promised," he whined. She sighed and turned back to him. "You are right. I am sorry." She whispered to him and stroked his face, while turning off her phone.

Deucalion kissed her neck, making her moan. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. They made love again, reliving their early morning.

After that they shared a shower. Deucalion was massaging her body with soap, making her sigh. He smiled against her lips when she pulled him to a kiss.

* * *

Deucalion and Roberta were eating a very late lunch in the kitchen while she checked her messages and calls. Deucalion growled. "What?" she asked. "You are with your phone again." He grumbled. "Just checking if there is something important," said Roberta.

"And?" asked Deucalion, still grumpy. "Derek came back, something wrong with Cora, two teachers are dead and there is a recital in honor of the dead tonight at school." Said Roberta.

Deucalion stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who exactly called you?" he asked. "Scott left a message about Derek, Isaac left a message about the dead teachers, Alison left me a message about the recital and Stiles left a message about Cora. She is in the hospital." She explained.

"Are you going to the recital?" asked Deucalion. "Yes, something is going to happen there, I can feel it." Said Roberta.

"O.k. do you want to talk about Boyd?" asked Deucalion softly. Her face crumbled with agony. She didn't know Boyd for long but she liked him. Deucalion sighed and opened his arms for her. Roberta sat on his lap, and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly.

Deucalion was her anchor, her safety, her home. He gave her love, warmth and comfort. Roberta didn't know what she would do without him.

She hoped she will never have to find out.


	11. Recital

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Eleven!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 11: Recital**

Roberta was standing next to Scott at the recital. Lydia was on his other side, holding his hand.

Lydia got a text message and went outside.

Roberta looked around. "Do you hear it?" she whispered to Scott. Scott nodded. It was like all the people chanting the same song, like a ritual of some kind, like a spell.

And then the pianist was dead. There were screaming and panic. "Where is Lydia?" asked Scott. "Let's find her," said Roberta and they ran out.

"Do you see anything?" asked Stiles. "No," said Scott. "You?" asked Stiles looking at Roberta. "n-" she started but then covered her ears. The scream was horrible. "What?" asked Stiles, he didn't hear it. "Lydia." Said Scott and Roberta together and ran back inside.

Scott and Roberta came in to the classroom. Lydia was tied up on a chair, and sheriff Stilinski was hurt. Scott and Roberta wolf out. "Deucalion's girlfriend, how lovely." Said Jennifer.

She pushed the desks with a wave of her hand, blocking the door. Stiles was in the corridor trying to get in. Roberta's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Your eyes," said Scott. She looked at him, and they were gold. Scott shook his head.

Jennifer grabbed the sheriff and ran through the window. "Dad!" screamed Stiles, but it was too late.

"Lydia are you o.k.?" asked Roberta. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Derek." Said Scott, and they ran out.

* * *

"Derek it's so good that I find you," said Jennifer. "Is it?" asked Derek. "Yes. They are going to tell you that I am the Darach, that I am killing people," she said in panic. "You are wrong," said Roberta. "We already told him," said Stiles.

"She is Deucalion's girlfriend, she is even one of his Alphas I saw her eyes, they were red. It means she killed someone, an Alpha. She probably killed Ennis, she responsible for Boyd's death." Said Jennifer.

"Derek I didn't kill him, my eyes were blue if I did." Said Roberta and flashed her eyes at him. "They are red," said Derek. "I didn't do it; you can listen to my heart." Said Roberta, anxious.

"Where is my dad?" asked Stiles. "I don't know," said Jennifer.

"You know, mistletoe can be a poison but can also revile the true," said Scott and threw mistletoe at Jennifer. Her true self showed up, a scarred monstrous face.

Derek grabbed her by her throat. "I am the only one that knows where the sheriff is and how to save Cora, kill me and you will lose both of them." Said Jennifer.

"Derek," said Roberta. He released her. "What do you want?" asked Scott. "To save Cora, let's go to the hospital. Make your cousin keep her boyfriend away from me," said Jennifer. "Let's go," said Derek, grabbing her arm.

"I need to talk with Deaton, I will meet you there," said Roberta. Scott nodded and they drove to the hospital.


	12. Hospital

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Twelve!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 12: Hospital **

Roberta got to the clinic. "Doc'?" she called. Deaton open the barrier for her.

"How are you?" asked Deaton. "Jennifer Blake is the Darach, but it's not why I am here," said Roberta and looked at him with glowing eyes, they were red.

"I see," said Deaton. "I didn't kill any Alpha, I swear." She almost whimpered.

"I know you didn't. Its looks like your family made of legendary material," said Deaton. "What do you mean?" asked Roberta. "Well, for a start, Scott is a true Alpha. Its mean that when he will be ready, he will become an Alpha by his own willpower. That kind of Alpha rise once in a century." Started Deaton.

Roberta frowned. If Scott is going to be a true Alpha, something that happens once in a century, what is she?

"What about me?" she asked. "You are something else entirely. You are involved with Deucalion right? Deeply involved." Said Deaton. "Yes." She answered. "What happened to you is even rarer than the true Alpha. You are sympathizing with him. With his wolf state. It happens when you are involved with someone as deeply as you two involved with each other." explained Deaton.

"So I am Alpha because of Deucalion?" asked Roberta. "You can say that. If he was any regular Alpha or an Alpha with no pack, it could be the opposite. He would have become a Beta. But with so much power that he have, you are the one that changed." Said Deaton. "I am a regular Alpha? Or as powerful Alpha as he is?" she asked. "As powerful as he is. Except that if you will become a Beta again your eyes will be gold, while his will be blue." Said Deaton. "Because I didn't kill anyone and he did," said Roberta. "Yes." Agreed Deaton.

"Thank you doc'. I have to go now," said Roberta and ran out. "Good luck," whispered Deaton after her.

* * *

When Roberta got to the hospital it was almost empty. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She could hear a fight a few floors above her, and talking below her.

She went down.

"Hello son of Prometheus," she said in a smile. He smiled at her. "Hello my little cub," he replied. "I need to tell you some stuff, and asked your help in something," she ignored Kali. "Do tell my dear," said Deucalion.

"Well, for a start I am an Alpha. Not a true Alpha, and I didn't kill anyone," said Roberta. "You are sharing my powers," said Deucalion. "You knew about that?" asked Roberta, shocked. "I knew that there is a legend about it, that it's very rare, and that we may fit to this profile," said Deucalion. "Ho. I asked Deaton. It's pretty much what he said," said Roberta. Deucalion smiled.

"You wanted my help?" he asked. "Yes. How can I save Cora from mistletoe poisoning?" asked Roberta. He frowned. "You need to take her pain and a little more. Only an Alpha can do it, because only Alphas have the little more," said Deucalion. "Lucky for us I am an Alpha, and a very powerful one." Said Roberta. "If I asked you not to do it…" he started. "I will do it anyway." She finished his sentence. He sighed.

"By the way, why you are here, and what's going on upstairs?" asked Roberta. "I am here to kill Miss Blake, and the twins are trying to get her for me since your friends are determined to keep her safe," answered Deucalion. "She took Stiles' dad, we need her alive for now," said Roberta. "She isn't going to give him back," said Deucalion. "We will see," said Roberta. Deucalion smiled. "May the best man win," he said. "Well since I am not a man, I would say, may the best Alpha win." She corrected him. "Fair enough my little cub." Said Deucalion.

Roberta kissed his lips softly. "Love you," she whispered. "Love you too," he whispered back for the first time. Roberta smiled widely, kissed him again and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Where is Cora?" asked Roberta when she got to the rest of them. "Over here," said Derek. "You are wasting your time, I am the only one who can save her," said Jennifer. "You are forgetting who my boyfriend is, and what I am." Said Roberta, her eyes glowing in red.

"What the hell?" asked Peter. "She is an Alpha, long story that I don't even know yet," said Scott. Peter just nodded. He hoped that Melissa left the hospital after Deucalion released her. He didn't think much about anything else.

Roberta grabbed Cora's hand and started pulling her pain. She looked at her black veins, and felt Cora's pain. Both of the girls gasped.

Suddenly Cora sat up, breathing hard. Roberta released her hand. "How are you?" she breathed. "Fine," said Cora. "Good." Said Roberta, swaying a little. Peter held her steady. "Are you o.k.?" he asked. "Yeah. Since when do you care?" asked Roberta. "Amm… I don't want Melissa to kill me," he whispered.

"What was that?" asked Scott. "Nothing." Said Peter quickly. Scott's eyes glowed. "You got near my mother?" asked Scott, growling. "Amm… no?" mumbled Peter. Scott leaped at him. "She didn't push me away!" screamed Peter, trying to get Scott off him.

"Someone should take Scott off him you know, if he kills he will not be a true Alpha," said Jennifer. Cora and Derek stared at Jennifer. Peter threw Scott aside. "Our little Scotty? True Alpha?" asked Peter. Scott growled. "I am nothing yours," he said angrily. Roberta pulled Scott from the floor, and then pulled up Peter. "It's not the time for this. We need to get out of here." Said Roberta.

"Your boyfriend will stop us?" asked Derek. "Yes. We did a bet. May the best Alpha win." Said Roberta in a smile and looked at the hall. "It's empty," she said and they went out.

Then it wasn't empty anymore. The twins, in their big one body stepped in. "I am staying with Derek," said Jennifer. "Fine, we will distract them," said Scott. Scott and Peter were running from the twins while Derek went with Jennifer and Roberta was leading Cora and Stiles to the exit.

They both slid across the floor, the twins after them, when suddenly the twins separated, and faint. "Hi boys." Said Melissa, holding defibrillator that she just used to electrify the twins. Peter smiled at her, glowing his eyes. She smiled back at him. Scott growled.

"I will go get the electricity back, you two get out." Said Melissa. "O.k. be careful." Said Scott. Peter kissed her lips. Melissa blushed and Scott growled. "I told you she doesn't push me away," said Peter as they are running out. Scott growled at him, again.

* * *

"Just get out of here, I am going to help Peter and Scott." Said Roberta.

That was the last thing that she remember.


	13. The Nemeton

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's a Teen Wolf story.**

**The story takes place in teen wolf 3A. **

**Deucalion/oc.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Thirteen!**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Chapter 13: The Nemeton**

Roberta moaned. Her head hurt, a lot. She fined that she is tied up in a root cellar. "Hello. You are Roberta Delgado right?" asked the sheriff. "Yeah, you are Stiles' dad." She replied.

Melissa was already a wake. And Chris was still unconscious. "You were out for so long that she already got Argent too," said Melissa. "Why did she took me? I am not a guardian." Said Roberta. "She said that you are Deucalion girlfriend, and the perfect guardian." Said Stilinski. "Why?" asked Roberta. "Because you are pregnant." Said Melissa softly.

Roberta froze for a moment and then started to fight her ropes. She wouldn't lose another baby, no way. Chris woke up. He was looking for his knives. "She took all of them," said Melissa. Chris sighed.

"Yes I did," said Jennifer, getting down the stairs. "Don't fight it little wolf, you can't get released, this ropes has silver in it," said Jennifer while taking care of Chris. "I am not losing another baby," she mumbled fighting her ropes. "Ho. Its looks like you find something to talk about, bye." Said Jennifer and left.

"Roby?" asked Melissa softly. "I left college after my father threw me out of the house. I was three months pregnant at the end of my first year. I told my family, and he said that I am dead for them. I lost the baby at that night. After wandering for three months more I came here," said Roberta.

"Why?" asked Chris. "Why what?" asked Roberta. "I mean, you got pregnant, what the big deal? It's not that you killed someone," said Chris. "My brother is very old fashion. A baby out of marriage is the worst for him." Said Melissa, rolling her eyes.

Chris started to curse in French. Roberta laughed. "What so funny?" asked Melissa. "He is cursing my father, in French." Said Roberta. "You know French?" asked Chris. "Yep." She sighed. "If we get out of here alive I am adopting you, you can be Alison's big sister," said Chris. Roberta laughed. "You are cute Chris." Said Roberta. He frowned a little.

Chris checked his pockets. "I find something, sonic transmitter. We use it make werewolves to go where ever we wants, let see if it can pull them here," said Chris and pushed it on.

Roberta screamed. "Stop it! She is a werewolf remember?" screamed Melissa. "Sorry! I forgot, I am sorry!" called Chris and pushed it off.

"Melissa, red eyes means Alpha right?" asked Stilinski. "Yeah, why?" asked Melissa. "Roberta's eyes were red when she screamed." Said Stilinski. "You are an Alpha? Did you killed Ennis? Or you are a true Alpha?" asked Chris. "Neither." Said Roberta. "Deucalion's powers then," said Chris. Roberta stared at him. "I am a hunter. We learn that stuff." Said Chris. Roberta nodded.

"So turn. If you are so powerful, what is it little ropes for you?" asked Melissa. "She is right," said Chris. Roberta turned and fight the ropes. Her eyes were red, her face hairy and her ears pointed. Her fangs looked deadly.

"It's not working!" she whimpered. "Then howl," said Chris. "I don't really have a pack, not officially," said Roberta. "Pack is family. You have a cousin that is a wolf, your boyfriend that is also the father of your child is a wolf, and your aunt dating a wolf, they will hear you." said Chris.

"How did you-?" started Melissa and then shook her head. "I saw Peter kissing you at the hospital. I was just around the corner," said Chris. Roberta closed her eyes for a moment and then she howled.

* * *

Scott lifted his head. He was with Deucalion in the distillery, waiting for Jennifer to come.

"Roby," said Scott. Deucalion nodded, he looked broken. The storm escalated outside while Jennifer and Derek got there.

* * *

"Did you hear that? We are close!" shouted Isaac to Alison over the wind. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Peter ran down the stairs in to the root cellar. "I told you someone will come," said Chris. Peter released Melissa first, and then went to Roberta. "Get them, my ropes has silver in it, I couldn't release myself even as a wolf," she told him.

Peter released the others. "We can't leave her, she is pregnant." Said Melissa. Peter opened his mouth and closed it, saying nothing. "Dad!" Called Alison as she and Isaac got in the root cellar.

"Hey! Little huntress, we need a knife over here," said Peter. Alison threw a knife at him. "Ouch! Seriously?" asked Peter puling the knife out of his shoulder. "You killed my aunt and tried to kill me," said Alison. "She killed me first," he said while cutting Roberta's ropes. Melissa stroked his head gently. "Come on let's get out of here," said Isaac. The stairs collapsed right after that.

"She is burying us a live," said Chris. "Come on, get over here," said Stilinski. They all moved to one side. A beam was falling at them. Isaac started to push it up, his eyes turning in to gold, Peter and Roberta helped him, half turning too.

* * *

All the fight stopped at once, the lunar eclipse, the werewolves were powerless for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" asked Roberta. She couldn't hold the beam anymore. "We are powerless at the lunar eclipse," said Isaac, moaning. "What?! Why no one ever told me that?!" Roberta shouted and then Stiles jumped in, holding the beam with a baseball bat.

"Sorry I am late, I had a little accident." Said Stiles. They laughed.

* * *

Deucalion was looking around. He got his sight back, and Jennifer was dead.

"Hi Scott, we are o.k. here. How is everybody over there?" asked Stiles. Scott looked at Derek and Deucalion. Derek made a face. "Fine, more or less." Said Scott. "Roberta," said Deucalion, anxious. "How is Roby?" asked Scott in the phone. He could hear her mumbled 'tired,' "did you-?" asked Stiles. "Yeah we heard her," said Scott. "Good now come and get us, ho and bring a ladder would you?" said Stiles and made them laugh. Deucalion wasn't there anymore.

* * *

They were waiting in the root cellar when Deucalion jumped in and made everybody jump.

Roberta jumped in to his arms. "Son of Prometheus," she whispered. "Hello my little cub," he whispered back. "Ladder?" asked Stiles. "Scott is on his way, I believe he will bring the ladder," said Deucalion, looking at Stiles.

"Wait a second, you looks different." Said Stiles. Deucalion smiled. Roberta pulled away, so she can look at him. "Your eyes," said Roberta. "Yes, I can see you now." Said Deucalion. "how-?" started Stiles and looked at him.

"Derek tricked Miss Blake to give me my sight back. He told her that I never saw what my actions cost her, she gave me my sight back so I can see her," said Deucalion. "She looks awful doesn't she?" asked Stiles. "Pretty much," answered Deucalion. "And then she was too weak to kill him. Ladder anyone?" said Derek, while getting in the cellar.

"Then the lunar eclipse was over, and Jennifer circled herself with mountain ash." Said Scott while getting in. Melissa hugged him.

"Scott past through it, while becoming a true Alpha," continued Derek. "And then I killed her, once and for all." Finished Deucalion.

"Great, now let's get out of here, I am hungry." Said Isaac and everybody laughed.


End file.
